


【2019】Kingdom Come‖尔国临格

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 国拟人!英 x 普通人+明星!西 (西有一些原型的样子 最近状态实在太差了 如果有ooc很很很抱歉 (一个私设:不是所有国家都有拟人，或着，很多国拟人都和大家失联了。
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 英西日贺





	【2019】Kingdom Come‖尔国临格

**Author's Note:**

> 国拟人!英 x 普通人+明星!西 (西有一些原型的样子 最近状态实在太差了 如果有ooc很很很抱歉 (一个私设:不是所有国家都有拟人，或着，很多国拟人都和大家失联了。

. 老人慵懒地靠在枕头上，电视小声地放着《断背山》的结尾，洒在猫背上的阳光惬意而迷人，又一个巴塞罗那城里的午后。

拉布兰大道上人来人往，梧桐树叶绿得不真实，老人的房子就座落在其岔路中一个还算安静的博物馆背后，尽管这里的房屋价格已是方圆一公里内最便宜的，但仍然还是一个让人误以为置身北京或巴黎的数字。从三楼阳台看下去，一个个黑色的色块摩肩接踵，小贩不绝，人声不断地打断电影。

他的阳台上挂着一面西班牙国旗。此刻，纪录片导演和摄影师正紧张地转移机位，以免它出现在镜头里，妨碍那些在阳台上挂黄丝带的人观看他们的节目。

“你满意了?”

说话人隐蔽在阴影里，好像一个普通的男护工，或者翻译，或者别的什么适合年轻人干的工作。但那人的眼睛像野猫一样闪闪发光，五官虽然也算漂亮，却透出一种粗野。或许是因为他过短的鼻梁，或许是因为他的金发里仍然明显的粗眉毛，也或许仅仅是因为眼神。

总之，在一个聚集了电影导演、有名摄影师、过去的足球运动员和正在补妆的记者的房间里，他是唯一突兀的人，唯一让人深感高贵而不属于他的位置的人。

——神秘之处就是，在场者却好像对他视而不见，来来往往，只有几个搬东西的年轻人对他点了点头。唯一知道他非同凡响的是那个年老的西班牙人。

那个曾经端正美丽，现在也还英俊潇洒的男人。他抬起头，回头看着朝他瞪眼睛的年轻人。

“我满意了，亚瑟。”

年轻人嘴唇周围的肌肉绷紧了，但他没有说什么。

大概还不到六十岁的棕发男人回过头来，手撑在椅子上，全神贯注地盯着他。

绿眼睛的亚瑟-柯克兰，从那个离岸之国而来的亚瑟-柯克兰，无论他怎么撕扯自己的皮肉、向自己的上帝祈祷都不会变老的亚瑟-柯克兰；他仍然是老人记忆里的样子，永远穿着一件灯芯绒的机车夹克，银色的百达翡丽表，只是顺应潮流换上了牛仔裤和运动鞋。

现在，他的咬肌耸动着，好像想说什么却难以出口，肩膀却倔强地平稳得僵硬，这副模样不知怎地在记忆中更生动形象。

“你不该这样的，安东尼奥。”英国人终于走近一步，安东尼奥看见将他的水洗牛仔裤拴在腰上的是一条经过精心擦洗但边角已显老化的棕皮带，四个L组成银扣的图案。“你本来应该……你曾经应该……”

“就像我三十年前签这条罗意威腰带的支票时说的，”安东尼奥像年老的艺术家那样，手法优雅地点了一根香烟，根本不在意肺病难愈的命运会不会降临在自己身上，“我知道怎样做更对，但我做不到，亲爱的。”

“衷心聆听我的建议，现在来采访你的就不是这些等着看笑话的刁难者了，你这可恶的西班牙人。”

. “我爱你。”

那时巴塞罗那人的话像从很远的地方传过来的，然后沿风或热浪慢慢靠近。即使是在地球上比他多栖居了数个世纪的柯克兰，也忍不住愣住了，他一边想着自己今天看到的都是前所未见的景象，一边等着那道吻一样的声音于空中蛇行，贴上自己的耳朵。

那是多少年前的夏天?一九九九年?二零零一年?亚瑟也不记得了。他只记得是那个普通人二十四岁的那年，伦敦城里气温高得异常，双层大巴终日环游城市，上面画着年轻的西班牙球员的脸；还有，在安东尼奥的家乡，拉科鲁尼亚得了西甲冠军。因为这事，亚瑟向阿尔巴公爵夫人的小女儿输掉了一匹赛马，不过他并不在乎。

他很久没有经历过只在乎一件事的感受了，那之后长久的岁月里也并没有。以至于这种感情一时间袭来，他几乎分辨不出这是爱情，而是当做嫉妒和向往，就像数百年前指挥舰队击沉西班牙国王的最后一艘旗舰一样，任凭其发展增生。

他毫不避讳。他告诉那个年轻人自己是谁，疯狂的时候甚至请求他永远留在这里，加入护照上有独角兽的国籍，肆无忌惮地伤害他，害得职业运动员不得不到更衣室里向同事隐瞒那些难堪的淤青的真相。还有，有一次，他甚至帮他搞到了北伦敦最难去的夜店的手环——

我不明白你为什么要到充斥着异类的地方去。亚瑟抱着双臂说，随便找个变装皇后的酒吧不是更好吗?

人生在世总得多经历一点，年轻的西班牙人笑嘻嘻地说，他踏出门的那一刻相机声就咔嚓地响起，而他与其说是拒绝不如说是戏弄地招着手，指指身边和自己刻意保持距离的金发男人。

不要扯上我。亚瑟压低了声音说，以后这样的事也不要找我。他压低帽檐，等到单反镜头无趣地散开，才把酷玩乐队的棒球帽反过来扣在头上。

可我只想这样，他用自己有西班牙口音的英语说，单词里重音多而暧昧，像在调一杯颜色渐变的酒:我小时候有一个梦想，亚蒂。我想在这种地方一掷千金，然后和舞池里最好看的姑娘跳舞，我亲爱的不列颠朋友。你觉得这个梦想和出人头地然后做英超球星比起来怎么样?

你找到了吗?亚瑟板着脸问，我没看到你手上有姑娘的腰肢。

我找到了。他拉着英国人苍白的手，在黑糊糊的小巷里，轻轻地转了个身，然后是横向前行，再转身，后退。

喂。亚瑟想出声，但如他预料，他的嘴唇已经被堵住了。

他跌跌撞撞地拉他到后巷，戴着墨镜，吻他的唇角，然后说:我爱你。

.

安东尼奥过了一个颠倒的夏天。

从十七岁开始，他的夏天就总是颠倒的。

和大多数生活在二十世纪八十年代的西班牙孩子一样，足球是他主要的娱乐活动。当然，安东尼奥比其中有些人更有钱一些——他的父母在他出生那年就拿着加泰罗尼亚省最有名的看台上的季票——他的双亲，乃至祖父祖母，都是巴塞罗那的会员。他出生的时候是二月，有一场重要的比赛，母亲吩咐助产士打电话给诺坎普的接线员时，他父亲正坐在看台上，对第二个儿子的降生浑然不觉。

也许就是这些巧合给了他天赋。他退役的时候，一个生产足球游戏的艺术家前来问候，那人见面就对他说，我们的游戏里年轻人有天赋值，在判断一个年轻人是否是满分十分的时候，我们有一个永远的模板，就是您。他笑笑不说话，只是说，如果我没去英格兰就好了。我也许会变成唯一的那一个十一。

安东尼奥出生的时候，西班牙刚走入君主立宪制不久，加泰罗尼亚人对全国的其他球队仇恨还很深，每次比赛场外都要出点事故。他的父亲常说，西班牙人在欧洲赛场上仅剩的那点成绩——自然，主要是巴塞罗那人最不喜欢的皇家马德里的成绩——都是弗朗哥拿钞票买来的。西班牙的联赛没有真正的公平。西班牙的国王颁奖不够仁慈。等等等等。他十二岁的时候，已经有白发了的父亲第一次说了下去，他说你长大以后，安东尼奥，要去一个真正举世闻名的地方，一个俄罗斯轮盘赌一样危险、却无比公正的赛场……

……那是第一次有人对他说，去英格兰吧。十五岁生日之后，差不多每两周就会有一个人对他说，去英格兰吧。他十七岁的时候，这种声音上了报纸。

北伦敦人试图给他们的城市带来安东尼奥-费尔南德斯-卡里埃多。谁是安东尼奥-费尔南德斯-卡里埃多?——棕发男人至今还记得那报纸是怎么写的，极致的西班牙人，极致的加泰罗尼亚天才。可是当年的棕发男孩，就像一个五十年前还默认所有外国人都是英国人的国家该有的国民一样，向年轻的自己问到:——为什么是英格兰?

他被父亲的手推着坐上了飞机。在英国海关迎接他的是一个金发碧眼的年轻男人，安东尼奥当然不知道他已经芳龄几个世纪，上去拍着军绿色夹克下的肩膀问:“哥们儿，你就是阿索……阿索柯里克兰?”

他不知道他拍上的是一个国家的肩膀。他也不知道，那一刻开始他的人生颠倒了，从空中的巴比伦城到了海底的亚特兰蒂斯。那里不再有棕榈树和阳光，不再有地中海，只是多了很多金钱和流行音乐，还有一个英格兰男人。

. 英格兰。他没在寒风里盼望过春天的到来，也没在阴雨里寻找过雾气的止境。他不知道他天生被这些东西吸引，它们像罂粟，像夜航，像烈日下赤脚行走，伤害他却又迷惑他，束缚他却又引导他。 英/格/兰，那里的城市小声诉说的，他从没听过。

·

亚瑟是被自己喜欢的球队的管理官员临时拉来充当翻译的。他内心里很不爽。作为一个缺少像弗朗西斯那样的定力的国家，他选择不与普通人发生纠葛的普遍方式就是不与普通人接触。

尤其是西班牙人。越少越好。

西班牙没有国家的化身，这在几个欧洲国家里是心照不宣的秘密。从西哥特跨过托莱多护城河上的吊桥，消失在荒漠里开始，就再也没有人见过西/班/牙了。

但是国家们偶尔也会把这个秘密走漏出去。弗朗西斯告诉过波尔多法院的一个小律师，于是他写道:他们在新大陆发现了广袤的土地，可是对自己居住的大陆都还不认识①。很久之后亚瑟认识了一个名不见经传的小说家，知道真相后却一本正经地写道:他们并不擅长艺术，他们擅长的是一个比艺术更加伟大的领域——人。②

然后他抬起头对亚瑟说，所以，没有长生不死的精灵会再诞生了，但你一定还会遇到一个比唐吉诃德更像骑士的人，我的祖国阁下。因为我们伦敦人天生缺少那种用人生作画的热情。即使一度得到，也会很快失去。

被自己难以保护的宝物吸引，是海盗的天性。柯克兰先生。

亚瑟忘记自己曾如何反驳他了，但亚瑟很确定如果再有另一个天才问他同样的问题，他也不会知道该如何回答。因此，直到百十年后的和平年代，他站在机场的出口，也只是一再坚定着远离每一个西班牙人的处事法则。该如何对刚下飞机的巴塞罗那男孩冷眼相待，这个命题的可能展开与应对方法，他已经了然于胸。

第一步是拒绝他的握手。

但是他出师不利。那个男孩走过来，利索地拍了拍他的肩膀，他的笑容就像亚瑟记忆里加纳利群岛的白沙一样，晃人眼目:“安东尼奥-费尔南德斯-卡里埃多。喂，阿索——阿瑟——你是叫这个吧?”

“亚瑟。”他像个士兵一样挺直了身子，冷漠地回答。

第二步是反驳他说的每一句话。

“帮大忙了，兄弟，我一句英语都不会说。”安东尼奥吻了吻亚瑟的侧脸。西班牙人的礼节。可是——未免不适用于他这个性别，而且过于亲昵，柯克兰几乎听到了那嘴唇落在自己干燥面颊上的湿润声音。

亚瑟皱了皱眉，决定还是纠正对方。他说:“我是男人，卡里埃多。” 第三步……他从未走到过第三步。

“咳咳，”十七岁的男孩只是清了清嗓子，“别看我是受过洗礼的天主徒，但我对人没有任何偏见——在我们巴塞罗那男人女人和石墙皇后一样受人欢迎，好吧?”

“你猜错了，”金发青年绕开他靠过来的手臂，他的西班牙语里有一些元音过轻的口音:“我是个普通的男人。”

“好啦，”这下真正普通的男孩儿缠住了他的手臂，几乎把自身体重和一个大背包的重量压在亚瑟身上，毛茸茸的头颅凑近他的眼睛:“我从小就——怎么说呢——吸引有点小爱好的朋友……我一眼就能看出来这种事，你放心吧，我不会说出去的。”

“莫名其妙。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼。萨默赛特-毛姆说得对，西班牙人就像一件艺术品，一碰即碎，一晃即响，一看即为之着迷。

(不过眼前的这个，起码在当时，他觉得就是个纯粹的傻子。)

.

当然，连安东尼奥的电子书自传作者都知道亚瑟的这种看法改观了。他们只是不知道安东尼奥心情时好时坏，领子时高时低，并不如运动员本人虽说拜不同俱乐部里的美丽姑娘所赐，而是一个人的杰作，一个英格兰人。

那个时代狗仔队已经无孔不入了，只是网络还不甚发达，无需担心微妙的粉丝群体。亚瑟事后想到，他也许比安东尼奥更为疯狂。只要把一个凡人留在自己身边，他可以饱受在清醒中犯错的折磨。

他把他带在身边，把照着两双绿眼睛的拍立得照片揣在牛仔裤口袋里，夹在皮夹里，摆在卧室的床头柜上，放在相册最后一页的暗格里。

他知道。事后回忆起来他是后悔甚至恼怒的，当事时他就知道会有这一天，他坐在巴塞罗那的深巷里，看着老人被摄像机拥蹙。但奇怪的是，他尽管知道却全无收手的想法。

哦，或许有过行动，但那只是溺水前的挣扎。他给安东尼奥发他经纪人收到的邮件，其他国家的球队，各种各样的报价，还有太阳报说他如何不堪重用的文章。那些印刷品都掉在地上。安东尼奥赤脚站在传真纸上面，只穿着一件白衬衫，靠过来，吻他的鼻梁。

从你说你不会老的那一天起我就知道了，他说，亚瑟柯克兰。但我不会后悔。等我老了，——他咬着嘴唇笑了笑，好像变老是什么万分滑稽的主意，我甚至会找个亲戚家的孩子，给他或者她讲我们的一切故事。

亚瑟没有推开他。他读了太多书，太多预言，太多简奥斯丁的小说，在见到他的那一刻，他就知道自己会沉溺其中。 ·

英/格/兰，那里的城市愿向他坦白一切秘密，他只需勾勾食指；却又置他于死地，他只需摇动一下教练的拐杖、主席的礼帽，或者强壮的对手的小腿。

安东尼奥天生因它好奇，被他吸引，为他而来。

亚瑟只是没有想到，在他刚刚认清自己躺在河底的事实时，安东尼奥就已经打算离开了。在英国人的想象中，他会在这里退役，学英语，上教练课，老去，然后回到故乡。但后人翻开电子书的时候，会发现安东尼奥只在伦敦住了七年。 原因很简单，他的故乡想要他，他的父亲想要他回去，为自己喜欢的球队效力。 ——他想到了。不是1999也不是2001，而是2000，千禧年的夏天。

这一年，也就是第七年的夏天，他离开了。

柯克兰让他听从自己的一切建议，又一次说他莫名其妙，也是在那时候。不过在亚瑟眼里，七年和坐飞机去到雅加达一样久。直到现在，他也觉得离第一次听见安东尼奥的声音，只过了乘船去西印度群岛那么久的时光。

.

后面的故事呢?安东尼奥看了二十一年球，踢了十八年比赛，亚瑟-柯克兰从有足球这项运动的那一天开始就在剑桥的草场上撑着伞看比赛了。乌拉圭来的工人和水手用安东尼奥最擅长的盘带动作震惊欧洲的时候，他也在场。安东尼奥很少和他谈论这项运动，不过亚瑟觉得他知道自己对足球的理解和他有多不同。

他对二十四岁的年轻人说，离开伦敦，就再也不会有人给你这样的机会了。不会有欢呼。不会有象征队长身份的袖标。但会有给替补球员穿的羽绒服，绷带，周围人的嘲笑，二流教练的绷带，青年队的人员名单，还有放弃，或许还会有机会解说一些柯克兰看了会连连皱眉的比赛。

自然，亚瑟的看法总是对的。不过他提出看法的方式不太愉快，安东尼奥说，圣母在上，即使为了回到我母亲出生的城市，我也不会留下来，和你这种诅咒别人职业前程的混蛋呼吸同一间屋里的空气。

然后他走了，不如亚瑟所愿，但如他所预料。安东尼奥还给他发简讯，偶尔寄过去一两张照片，但再提到football或者futbol这两个单词只会让西班牙人变得暴躁易怒。

他退役的时候柯克兰想问他，如果再来一次，或者你和我一样有无限的生命，你会这么选择吗?但他刚在手机短信里打出第一行字就放下了。

亚瑟明明已经知道了回答。回答就躺在机场的风里，散落在地上的传真里，十九世纪英国人想写而未能写成的小说里。如果安东尼奥还在这里，他一定会说，我爱你。但爱和回到西班牙是两码事。

然后他会放弃一切，所有东西都躺在柯克兰的家里，拉上背包，轻轻关上大门。

.

有答案吗?人生的选择会有答案吗?亚瑟最近几十年才开始接触“选择”这个概念，以往，如果有人生的话，路也都是外交斡旋和兵戎相对决定好的。现在，面对他理解不了的普通人的普通严重程度的普通后果的选择，他只能告诉自己，答案就是那个男孩是一个极致的西班牙人，而他是一个极致的英格兰人。

他是海岛上的民族。他天生就生存在察言观色和权衡利弊之中。但安东尼奥来自终年炽热的港湾。他天生就要回到记忆中那个富饶之地去，去创造人的艺术，去认识一场繁华荒芜之后重归陌生的大陆。

.

亚瑟已经搞不清时间了，他总是以为过了七天却已经七年，以为过了几个月却只是几个小时。他最后一次打电话过去，嘲笑他，尖刻地一再表示安东尼奥应该留在自己身边，以为话筒对面的是躺在病床上的风烛残年，却发现实际上时间刚刚过去几年。安东尼奥还活着，不太快乐，但是还算健康，三个人里有一个会发现他还称得上年轻。

他买了一张机票，撕掉它，然后又在最后时刻用iPhone里的票据功能上了飞机。

这是柯克兰第一次，在认识安东尼奥之后，飞往巴塞罗那。他心里祝愿这也是最后一次，时间会应他要求飞逝，让他在乎的普通人全都死去。那大概是在2019年的夏天——他隐约记得年份，因为安东尼奥当时四十来岁、曾经出过名、正郁郁寡欢；西班牙人一见到他就撅起嘴唇，而他抚摸着男孩儿栗色皮肤上新近产生的皱纹，什么也没有说。

“我老了，”安东尼奥说，表情好像要砸碎东西:“不是吗?但你还像我遇见你时一样。我出生的时候你也是这副模样吗?”

亚瑟向他保证他出生的时候，英格兰人正从马岛战争留下的难以忍受的伤疤中康复。

安东尼奥睁着翠绿色的眼睛，望着他。西班牙人总是老得很快，三十岁开始皱纹就会侵袭他们的面庞，但是衰老并不是摧拉枯朽突然降临的，而是缓慢地在保留着深浅起伏的五官上，像雕刻家决意把古典主义改为现代艺术那样，慢慢被雕刻出来的。起码在四十五岁的时候，以亚瑟的眼光看，他还是很英俊。也许不能吸引到他喜欢的那种有着夸张耳环和血色口红的姑娘，但应当能吸引到十几岁的少女，还有见了太多老人、此刻却下眼睑跳动不停的亚瑟-柯克兰。

亚瑟跪下来，手放在他的膝盖上。即使是夏天，安东尼奥也穿着长裤。他已经不再是会穿破洞的牛仔裤或者短裤的年纪了。

“你要吻我吗?”棕发男人挑着眉毛笑道，绿眼睛里有几分戏谑，他伸出指甲剪得嵌进肉里的手指，关节皮肤的皱纹微微刺痛亚瑟毫无皱纹的下颌:“还是因为我没有听从你的，我失败了，我老了，你就要假装成过客了，嗯?亚蒂?”

他留下了。他食言了。在他早上起床偷偷跨出房门的时候就知道自己还会回来。第二天亚瑟坐在飞机上，揉着嘴唇，心里想着亲吻一个行将苍老的凡人的嘴唇竟然也会带来愉快。

.

但我还是责怪你。他想对他说。

我还将怜悯你。辞藻堆在他嘴边。西班牙人始终也没有把英语学得很好，他总是迁就他，对他说西班牙语，现在那些铿锵有力的辞藻仿佛在他胃里冲撞，他喝下一口水以压制说出口的冲动。

最后他说，忘记了是在漫长时间的哪个细节里对安东尼奥说的:你自己能满意就好。如果你没有离开英格兰，现在那里大概会有你的雕像。

像操心的父母安慰孩子一样。说完他想。

.

“亚瑟?”

“亚蒂?”

“亚瑟-柯克兰?”

.

“你说什么，安东尼奥?”亚瑟从手机里抬起头来。

“我上一次见到你是在什么时候来着?”西班牙人整理着领口，拍摄已经快结束了，现在是休息时间，他大摇大摆地卧进沙发里，一条腿轻颠着，之前用来放置酸痛脖颈的枕头掉到了地上:“多少年了，亚瑟?你是希望只用时间和寿命就把我和你隔开吗?”

年轻的金发男人侧过身来，拉住他的领子。

“我从来不是过客。”他说。“想知道一个秘密吗?”

“也许吧。视精彩程度而定——说给我听听。”

“不是每个国家都有化身，安东尼奥。”他在他耳边说，避免西班牙人看到他眼神里的急切:“有些国家则不知何时就会从我的世界里消失……但是，安东尼奥，有些凡人胜似一个国家，我会想起这样的人，就像法国人一次又一次地想起贞德，你小时候的语文老师一次又一次讲起塞万提斯一样。”

安东尼奥也转过头。他细碎的睫毛在眼窝下投射曲折的阴影，微笑勾起唇边的凹陷，吐息里亚瑟的嘴唇不到五公分。“我是一个这样的人吗?”

亚瑟伸过手，按住安东尼奥的侧脸。半晌，他浅紫色的嘴唇缓缓离开安东尼奥苍白的嘴唇。

“记住了。”老人冲他虚弱地笑了笑，然后转过身去，很不耐烦地挥了挥手，“你们在看什么?”

“忽略他们吧。”英格兰人把头靠在他的额前，“我习惯于告诉疯子或者天才国家的秘密，安东尼奥……因为即使你告诉别人，他们也不能相信。”

“你看那个家伙的表情!”安东尼奥拿起玻璃杯，抿了一口水，“连一个老人勾引年轻人的魅力都不愿意相信……他们什么都看不到，亲爱的英/格/兰。”

“当然。”亚瑟拿过杯子，从另一个方向喝了一口杯中的液体。

“——这是酒吗?”

“薄荷苏打水。”

“嗨，”导演走过来，“还有最后一个问题，安东尼奥先生……再坚持一下，好吗?”

风度翩翩的老人点点头，露出一个微笑。

微风摇曳。房间里有绿色植物。昂贵的瓷器。一切都恰到好处，像一个纪录片应有的元素。

“时至今日，回首你在西班牙和英国度过的往事，如果说从中摘出无可比拟的一幕，你会如何选择呢?”

无比正经的问题。

老人笑了笑，拿起电视的遥控器，把播放结束的电影向前调去。

化妆成老人的希斯-莱杰看着雪山的图片，把两件衬衫叠在一起的场景。

“i swear.”

. end .

①波斯人信笺

②西班牙主题变奏

③关于标题:就是一个圣经里的词，有几首叫这个名字的歌都很好听。其实我也不是太理解这个概念，不过大概是天国降临/生命终结的含义。


End file.
